


Scrambled Eggs and Martinis

by orphan_account



Category: iCarly
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t even know, No Romance, does the iCarly fandom even exist, he’s oblivious, i hope someone finds this and enjoys this, just friendships and platonic relationships, sam has a crush on spencer, still not romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Sam forgot Spencer was an adult. She forgot he did adult things like hang out with friends at bars and go on dates with pretty women. To her, he was always Carly’s goofy older brother.TLDR: Sam gets drunk at a bar and Spencer is worried.





	1. iGo To A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I have no idea what I’m doing publishing this (as I’m almost 19 and haven’t watched iCarly since I was twelve) but I started watching it again because I’m depressed or something and wow I have a huge crush on Spencer! Like wow! So here’s my iCarly fanfic

Sam was drinking — a lot.  
  
Blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, earrings reflecting the lights from above the bar, fake ID half hidden beneath her napkin. Her smile was big, fake, almost intoxicating in itself. She’d convinced at least five different hot bar guys (almost twice her age, she didn’t think it mattered) to buy her drinks. She was tipsy an hour ago, now she just felt warm. A good warm. She felt it in her cheeks and in her ribs and in her chest. Everything felt  _so warm._

She wondered what the big deal was with kids not being allowed to drink. If she had to hold her mom’s hair back while she puked, deal with Ms. Briggs, and endure Freddie’s long dorky explanations about the tech work involved in producing iCarly, or even just Freddie’s dorky presence in general, why couldn’t she have a few drinks after a long day?  
  
It’s not like Carly was there to judge her, or Ms. Benson was there to lecture her, it’s not like her mom was there to actually give a shit about anything she did for once. Her parole officer was nowhere in sight.

Sam Puckett liked having fun.  
  
She was flirting with a cute Australian guy, playing with her hair, when she noticed a group entering the bar, Sam almost choked on her drink. There was Spencer, grinning like an idiot, his arm wrapped around a tall brunette in overalls.  
  
“Shit.” Sam blurted and tried to hide her face with her hand, which just made her look more silly than anything.

“What’s wrong?” The Australian guy asked, he seemed genuinely startled by her outburst.

Sometimes Sam forgot Spencer was an adult. She forgot he did adult things like hang out with friends at bars and go on dates with pretty women.  
  
He was always Carly’s goofy older brother. He made her scrambled eggs when she’d wake up during sleepover, he’d watch Girly Cow with her when she was bored (although sometimes he’d force her to watch Celebrities Underwater and she’d be too lazy to argue), he’d buy her fried chicken when she didn’t have any food at home. Which happened a lot. There was a reason Sam was always at their apartment eating their food.

Sometimes she forgot he existed outside of all that. Sam snuck another glance at Spencer, took a sip of her drink, and prayed he wouldn’t notice her. She remembered how he was when Carly snuck out to go to the MMA fight. No matter how goofy, fun, and easy going Spencer was, Sam knew he’d freak if he saw her drinking at a bar at almost one in the morning.

The Australian guy Sam was flirting with had his hand on her thigh. He said something to her, she didn’t hear him, and she started laughing like he made some flirty joke. 

The guy was confused, but not so confused that it stopped his hand from traveling further up her leg, towards her hips. If Sam wasn’t so drunk and warm and out of it, she might’ve broken his arm for getting that close to her.

That’s when Spencer saw her, sitting on the other side of the bar, some creep’s hand practically up her skirt, and his stomach dropped. He said something to his date, his words blurred by the loud beat from the music and made his way over to where Sam was.

“Hey, she’s fifteen. Get lost.” Spencer immediately got between Sam and the Australian guy and the creep pulled away from her and took off. Sam glanced up, half expecting someone other than Spencer, his voice had been so dark and commanding that she thought maybe it was security. Maybe they realized she had a fake ID.

When she saw Spencer, her eyes fell back to her drink. She fumbled with the glass, staring at the giant faux gold bracelets on her wrists. Trying to pretend he wasn’t there.

Spencer slid into the bar stool opposite her. He noticed Sam had borrowed Carly’s hoop earrings, Carly’s black heels, one of Carly’s fancy party dresses she sometimes would wear as on iCarly. Sam didn’t have a lot of nice things, Spencer felt that sick feeling in his stomach again.

“Ugh, what are you doing here?” Sam mumbled into her martini, sarcastic and cold, barely looking at him. Her mom already thought she was a disappointment. She didn’t want to see his disappointment in her too, not when she was already drunk and sad.  

Sam thought that if Carly had been here too, Spencer’s head might actually explode. She laughed a little, despite herself.   
  
“What am I doing here?” Spencer repeated, incredulously. “You’re in a bar getting hit on by drunk scumbags!”

“So?” She shot back, then she motioned to the bartender. “Get Mama another drink.”  
  
“So.” Spencer said. “So, you’re fifteen. You're fifteen and you should be hanging out with your friends and playing video games. Not drinking in bars and getting felt up by creeps with fancy accents.”  

Sam shrugged him off, reaching for her refill as the bartender set it in front of her. Spencer immediately grabbed for it and pulled it away from her, handing it back to the guy on the other side of the bar. “She’s had enough.”

“Ugh. You’re no fun. You’re supposed to be cool.”

“Sam.” Spencer started, but she interrupted him.  
  
“You may be allowed to boss Carly around but not me. Your not my brother. Go away.”

“Hey.” He said sharply. “You’re still a kid. Just because you’re not Carly doesn’t mean it’s not my job to look after you.” His voice softened, and he reached for her arm. “Come on Sammy, you’re drunk, don’t be a difficult, let me drive you home.”

“Fine.” Sam muttered. She tried to stand up, but she almost fell off the stool. Spencer caught her arm. She finally looked at him. Even drunk, her eyes were still like raging fires. “Can you at least make me eggs or something. At your place.” She said as she leaned against him. “I don’t wanna have to deal with my mom right now.”

“Why not.”


	2. iHave A Crush on Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized something. Wanna formally apologize to anybody subscribed to me who got the alert that I posted something and then saw it was an iCarly fic. I’m actually the absolute worst. I really should update my other stories, haha. Anyway, enjoy!

Ridgeway was like a raft in the rain and Carly finally made it through the doors where it was dry and warm and familiar. Her polka dot rain coat was soaked, black hair braided and untouched by Mother Nature, umbrella hanging loosely at her sides. 

She waved at some kids walking towards the cafeteria. Everybody loved her. 

“Hey, Hey!” Carly grinned, appearing beside her best friend at their lockers. 

Immediately Carly noticed that Sam was flushed. Her cheeks were a pale pink, she had dark circles underneath her eyes from yesterday’s mascara, and she was wearing an iCarly T-Shirt that was too big for her.  

“Hey, Hey.” Sam repeated, less enthusiastically. “Sorry, I’m not feeling too good.”

Carly frowned as she started putting the combo into her locker, ready to shove her raincoat inside. “You’re not sick are you?” She asked hesitantly. The last thing Carly needed was to get sick. She was trying to look cute for one of the more popular football players and she didn’t want to be coughing and gross. 

“Nah, I’m just super hungover.” Sam grabbed a frozen fat cake out of her jacket and pressed it against her head. “Ah, that feels better. Natures hangover cure.”

“You’re what?!” Carly yelped in surprise. 

Sam shrugged and then like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I said I’m hungover. It’s when you drink too much and —” 

“I know what it means!” Carly shot back. “Why are you hungover?!”

Sam shrugged again. Two of the boys of the basketball team walked by and gave her strange looks. 

“What’re you looking at?!” She yelled after them and they zoomed up the stairs away from them. 

Freddy rounded the corner with his tech gear in a plastic rain proof satchel, “What goes on?” He asked, setting his bag in the floor. 

“Ugh and I thought my day couldn’t get _any worse._ ” Sam muttered under her breath. “What’s with the dorky backpack?” 

Freddie rolled his eyes, “It’s not _dorky,_ it’s so we can film some segments for iCarly at the school. Mr. Howard said it was okay.”

“Ew, why were you talking to Mr. Howard?” Sam grumbled, tearing at the wrapper of the frozen fat cake.

“I really can’t win—“ Freddie started, before Carly threw her hands up.

“Sam’s hungover!” She blurted. “That’s why she wasn’t at the rehearsal for tonight’s iCarly! She was out drinking!”

Sam groaned, “Hey, lay off okay. It’s one rehearsal. Most iCarly stuff is improv anyway. Not that our fans will care that much. So what?”

Freddie was glancing nervously between the two. He thought maybe he should say something, but the way Sam was looking at him he decided it would be better if he didn’t.

“ _So what_? You were _drinking_ Sam. We’re fifteen years old. We shouldn’t be drinking. It’s like, bad for our brains or something.” Carly was gesturing frantically, unfazed by the attention they were all attracting. Sam cringed. Too many people were looking at them now. 

They all hated admitting it, but they were some of the most popular kids in school. When Spencer would take Carly to the movies, she’d end up signing at least ten autographs. One time the police officer who was arresting Sam was beaming about how much his daughter loved their show. 

“Uh guys.” Freddy started, uncomfortable. “Everyone’s looking at us.”

“Shut up Freddie.” Sam snapped, and then turned back to Carly. “God, you sound like Spencer.”

“What’re you talking about?” She asked, suddenly calm. More confused than anything. Not angry. Not yelling. What did Spencer have to do with this?

“Spencer saw me at the bar last night and he freaked. That’s why I was at your place this morning, I slept on your couch.”

“I figured you just broke in.” Carly said, her voice low and hurt. “Why wouldn’t Spencer tell me?”

“Because maybe it’s none of your business?” Sam suggested, and then cringed. Carly was just worried about her. “Hey, I’m sorry Carls, I didn’t mean —“

Before Sam could finish her thought, Carly stormed off to her first period, leaving Sam alone at the lockers with Freddy. “What’re you looking at Freddork?” Sam snapped, shoving her books into her bag. 

“Were you really drinking?” He asked, he seemed concerned. His hands deep in his pockets. 

“Yeah.” 

“I gotta get to class, Sam.”

“Whatever.” 

* * *

“Hey kiddos.” Spencer swung his legs down from his sculpture and landed beside the kitchen counter. “How was school?”

“Fine.” Carly muttered and stormed up there stairs, leaving Sam and Freddie awkwardly standing in the living room with their school bags.  

“Um, I’m going to make sure she’s okay.” Freddie said, more for his own benefit than anybody else’s, and then disappeared into the elevator.  

Sam was alone in the living room with Spencer. She did a running jump onto the couch and buried her face in the pillows. “School sucked. Carly’s pissed at me and Freddie is being more annoying than usual. I didn’t even get to beat anybody up. This whole day sucks.”

“Aw, I’m sure Freddie will let you beat him up later.” Spencer said. “Wanna help me with this sculpture?”

“Sure. Whatever. Can we order pizza or something?” She grabbed one of his paint brushes and made her way over to the weird thing he was building.  

“Uh, yeah! That’s the whole point of art. Making crazy stuff and eating unhealthy food!” 

For the first time that day, Sam sort of smiled. That was, only for a moment, and then the power cut out. 

Without thinking Sam took a step closer to Spencer. He radiated warmth, and safety, and calm. Sam hated the dark. She hated haunted houses were you couldn’t see anything, she hated wearing blindfolds, she _hated_ not being in control of her fears.

“Hey art boy, if a serial killer breaks in to kill us right now, you better protect me.” 

Spencer blinked, sort of confused, and then, “Aww, is the Great Sam Puckett afraid of the dark?” he teased, ruffling her hair. She wanted to push him into something. Sam Puckett wasn’t afraid of anything 

“I’m not afraid of anything.” She shot back at him. 

He grinned at her with his goofy smile and walked towards the elevator. “Well come on, Miss ‘I’m not afraid of anything’ let’s go see what Carly and Freddie did to kill the power.” 

He brushed past her, his hand brushing up against her wrist. Sam froze, this time not because she was scared of the dark but because she felt that same warmth in her wrist that she’d felt after all those drinks she had the night before. She felt the same feeling of throwing caution to the wind, impulse over rational thought. 

She froze because she was staring at Spencer Shay and thinking, _he’s sort of cute if you look at him the right way._

She froze because she sort of wanted to kiss him, just to see what would happen. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and thoughts always welcome. I’d love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
